Just to bring you home
by dorina16able
Summary: Sequel to "To let someone in". After Jean's advice, Marlowe goes to Sina unannounced to see Hitch and tell her that she has a reason to return to Trost. It's not easy, with the arrogant people surrounding her, but, in the end, people only need a trigger to figure out what they truly want. Modern AU


**A/N: Hello, everyone, here's the Marlowe/Hitch one-shot I promised you! I love Marlowe and, although I couldn't stand Hitch at the beginning, I've started tolerating her and I think Marlowe is really good for her and an oddly adorable couple ;) Hope you'll like it and, of course, there's the necessary JeanSasha hint, hehe.**

 **The title is inspired from the song "I'd come for you" by Nickelback**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Attack on Titan characters in any way**

 _"_ _And we are here and Hitch is there, has a whole bunch of new friends whose only concern is which spoon to use for their morning coffee and obviously doesn't give a damn about Marlowe and his stupid mundane feelings!"_

 _"_ _Then why don't_ you _go to her, man? Hitch always said she wanted to go to Sina because there's nothing keeping her here." Jean suggests and Marlowe looks at him as if he's crazy. "It's up to you to show her that she_ does _have a reason to come back here, even if it's only for visits until she finishes her studies."_

 _"_ _Go there, yeah, right, so she can rub her wealthy friends and her carefree life in my face?"_

 _"_ _Hey, only one way to find out, right? Take the risk. Or think about it at least."_

 _Thanks a lot, Jean, now I can only think about_ this _, as if this whole mess wasn't already difficult enough for me_ , Marlowe thinks now as he sits on his laptop to prepare an assignment for college, while his friend's voice echoes through his headphones, keeping company to the listeners of the night zone of _Wings Radio_. Or at least as he's _trying_ to prepare an assignment for college because Jean's advice doesn't allow him to concentrate; the advice to risk the journey to Sina despite Hitch's obvious indifference towards her hometown and Marlowe himself…to talk openly to her, send her arrogant friends to hell and assure her that he's still here for her, even if she doesn't want to do anything with Trost since she left four years ago.

Marlowe still remembers Hitch's excitement when she announced him that she had been accepted in Sina College. Of course she would be excited, it was a dream coming true for her, not to mention that she still believed he'd follow her, study with her like they had been planning since junior high school. And how her joyous expression had faded when he explained her that he'd stay in Trost, that he loved his hometown and that the life in Sina's crowded city didn't suit him as much as he had imagined. Despite being considered selfish and superficial by their classmates, Marlowe swears that his friend and mega crush actually looked surprised for a few minutes, only to display an emotionless attitude right afterwards, as if she didn't care that they would be separated for who knows how long, since she had made clear that there was nothing for her in Trost anymore. Although, Marlowe has the feeling that the only reason Hitch behaved like that was to protect herself from the hurt his words caused her; he can recognize behaviors like that, it's the same thing with Jean, no matter how much the latter claims to have absolutely no common aspects with her.

As Jean starts talking after the song he played comes to an end, speaking about the power of words and how they're not the only way to make your points clear, Marlowe starts reaching a conclusion. True, his communication with Hitch has changed for the worst since her departure: every time they talk she sounds as if she's doing him a favor to waste her precious time for him, as if there's a chasm between them that constantly grows. Still, he can't simply erase all these years of friendship, of being there for each other, of him understanding her silences and her sometimes cold demeanor towards others, nor can he erase that look of pain and betrayal she showed him when she realized that he wouldn't come with her.

After all, suffering in silence and in distance from her, wondering about the What-if's and with the radio being his best distraction has absolutely no sense, so even taking the risk and going to Sina to see and talk to her seems like a better option. It'll probably be in vain and Marlowe knows that, Hitch loves Sina, its carefree life and the wealthy friends she's made, but he's been silent way too long—in the end, even if nothing comes out of his visit, he'll simply say that he went there to visit his high school friend and that's all.

Jean's now speaking about the song he's gonna play next, joking and speaking as if he's relaying a message to someone special who's listening out there—Marlowe has grasped a few clues that there's someone in Jean's mind for a long time now, even if he's not telling him anything; Mikasa perhaps? He _did_ have a huge crush on her in high school…or maybe Sasha? These two always had some kind of bonding and understanding, especially after becoming close buddies in sophomore year, not to mention that sharing an apartment together with Connie has made them like a team.

 _Both of us completely messed up because we're in love with someone; seriously, what the hell is wrong with us?_

But as _I'd come for you_ fills his head with its lyrics and Marlowe decides that trying to concentrate is not happening tonight, it's as if he's come to a realization all of a sudden. He knows it's a dumb idea; he knows it's gonna end in disappointment and heartbreak and that even the small communication he's established with Hitch will probably cease after his journey.

 _Oh, well, to hell with it, right? Okay, then, Kirstein, since brooding around hasn't led anywhere, let's see where your advice will lead!_

 _To Sina it is._

* * *

Packing a few things the next morning is something weird for him; it's almost as if he's moving automatically, without controlling himself and with anxiousness and impatience overwhelming him at the same time. Of course he's seen Hitch during these four years, when they were talking via Skype, but this can't be compared to see her face-to-face in Sina, her own environment…a place completely strange to him. Just before going to his car to start the three-hour-long travel, he takes his cell phone and sends a message to Jean; after all, he needs to inform his colleagues and boss at the radio station so they find someone to temporarily fill in his position.

 ** _Hey, Jean, can you tell Mike that I'll be out of town for the next four days? You can suggest Eld or Petra take my program for this period of time, I've heard Petra saying that she'd like to do the evening zone sometime._**

 ** _HA, finally worked on your courage? That's the spirit, man! And don't worry about the radio station, you focus on bringing some sense to that idiot and we'll handle it here._**

Marlowe shakes his head in fake frustration as he starts the car; seriously, who on earth is Jean trying to fool with his supposedly indifferent attitude? It's crystal clear that right now he's all amused and hoping that everything will go well in Sina; and, although he and Hitch never got along, he always showed understanding and sympathy whenever Marlowe's despair for his estrangement with her overwhelmed him. At that moment, his cell phone leaves another _bing_ ; another message from his friend.

 ** _If Hitch remains unconvinced after these four days, I want your permission to talk about the idiocy and stubbornness of people in love on the radio._**

 ** _Permission granted._**

* * *

Feeling like a fish out of water right upon his arrival in Sina isn't really a surprise for Marlowe; he had expected that, used in the environment of Trost, where you can stroll around without specific plans for the day and still run into at least twenty familiar faces. This isn't the case in Sina, though; with its luxurious houses, the huge company buildings here and there that seem to reach the sky and the people walking in a hurry, it's as if you can walk around without seeing someone you know in a week.

 _To think that I could be living in this freaking place…and now I'm here and the outcome is completely uncertain; nice job, Freudenberg._

Still, he's here to see a specific someone and thank God that Hitch has told him her college schedule, otherwise he'd mindlessly wander around the campus before eventually calling her and therefore ruining the element of surprise, while now he knows that her lesson will be over in a couple of minutes. It's not only that he wants to add something playful to the reunion, since Hitch isn't for sentimental and deep conversations right from the beginning, but he doesn't want to announce her that he's here, out of fear that she'll become awkward and find some excuse that this isn't a good time—too busy for college, for example, or that she hasn't talked to her friends about him and he has caught her off guard.

 _Let's face it, though, she probably_ hasn't _talked to her friends about her previous life in mundane Trost with the boring people and the mostly quiet life_ , Marlowe thinks while walking through the gate of Sina College and throws a look around. He has to admit, it's really nice, students sitting on the grass or at tables, talking, laughing and studying together, enjoying the warm weather and life in general, without having to worry about everyday problems.

 _Of course they don't have such worries, after all their parents have enough money for their great-grandchildren!_

"Marlowe?"

The familiar, surprised and soft voice brings him out of his angry thoughts and all the reasons why his coming here is the stupidest idea he could ever have disappear at the sight of Hitch exiting the building of the university and approaching him with tentative steps. She hasn't changed one bit, but it still feels so much better and different seeing her in person instead through a computer screen; her hair is short and reaching her ears just like always, the air of carelessness and excitement surrounds her, but something else _has_ changed on her. It's obvious that Sina agrees with her, she has an aura of confidence and even arrogance—she has fully integrated here, as if having erased her past.

"What…How come you're here?" she wants to know, locking her gaze in his as if his sudden arrival has messed up her perfectly planned life here, as if he's brought an overthrow and a conflict she's not ready to face.

"What, I need a special reason to come see my friend in her domain?" Marlowe replies and smirks; it was always like that between them, joyous and carefree comments with hidden messages.

Hitch leaves a small gasp and takes a step towards him, only to regret it a second later and standing where she is, crossing her arms in front of her. Marlowe understands at once, he's learnt to interpret her gestures and her insults; where others backed away and considered her snobbish, he tried to understand her way of behavior, which is why he knows that now Hitch was one step before hugging him. The only thing he can't know is whether her hesitation is due to her unwillingness to show any emotions towards him or due to her embarrassment that she tried to hug someone from the past she's left behind when coming here.

"Well, then…welcome, I guess. It's…It's good to see you, Marlowe," Hitch says in the end, her expression blank and only the hint of a small smile on her face; she's still trying to stay cool, to show that seeing her high school friend doesn't make any difference for her, that she's built a life in Sina and she's not backing down.

"Looking good, Hitch, seems like Sina's left its trace on you." Marlowe comments and he can't help but smirk in satisfaction when he sees her eyes widening, a sign that she's grasped the double meaning of his sentence. For a stranger watching the scene it's only a young man complimenting his friend whom he hasn't seen in years; but for someone who knows them it's Marlowe implying that Sina's influenced her in a really negative way.

"S-So, are you staying long?"

"Four days."

"Oi, Hitch, you coming?" another voice is added to the conversation and they both turn around to see a guy around their age, who's staring at them with curiosity and a somewhat arrogant way towards Marlowe, like the latter's some outsider who has no place among them. "The others are waiting for us for that essay, you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, Boris!" she calls out at him and looks back at Marlowe, now her eyes holding a mixture of surprise, embarrassment and awkwardness, as if she doesn't actually want to go but feels torn—torn between her life in Sina and Marlowe, the part of her past that has infiltrated her present—and has no other choice but to follow this Boris guy. "Well, I have to go."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Marlowe, despite his disdain and his urge to leave at once, doesn't let this drop and gently grabs Hitch's arm before she can go, staring seriously at her. To think he's been here only for an hour or so and he already feels like suffocating; does this damn city brainwash its students or something? He _did_ come here only to see her, after all, and she's acting as if he's invisible.

"Marlowe, you heard him, I need to go to study!" Hitch snaps at him, making him widen his eyes at the sound of her unusually sharp voice which reminds him nothing of the teasing and cheerful tone she always had. Before he can think about his next words, though, or before the conversation turns into an argument, her features soften and her voice becomes gentler, as if she regrets talking like that to him.

"But, hey, I don't think it will take long, besides, it's the first time my buddy honors us with a visit!" she exclaims and nudges him playfully and Marlowe is between goodheartedly rolling his eyes and smiling widely. "How about we go out tonight for drinks, you'll meet all the others too! We can meet at the motel you're staying and I'll tell the guys to go to our favorite bar, it'll be great!"

"Sure!" the young man nods and his mood improves slightly at the thought of hanging out with her like they did in the past, despite the fact that he feels like an outsider; this is Sina, a place completely strange to him, it's Hitch's domain, not his; still, he'll do whatever he can to keep his anger at bay.

* * *

That doesn't stop him from thinking that this city sucks, though.

Everything, from the receptionist in his motel who looked at him as if she's the owner of this place, to the _Green Unicorn_ bar where they are now, surrounded by loud music and laughter, to Hitch's new friends who act like he's some sort of bug who invaded the precious air they're breathing makes him miss Trost more than ever—he's even started to wonder how on earth these four days will pass. If he were in his hometown he'd just have finished his radio program, he'd spent an hour or two chatting with Eld, Petra and Gunther who also work at the station and he'd joke with Jean about how Sasha and Connie drive the latter crazy.

The worst part, though, is the fact that Hitch herself isn't helping him feel better at all, as if she's simply doing him a favor by allowing him to hang out with her and her oh-so-successful friends. She's laughing at their comments no matter how stupid, giggles like a fifteen-year-old and acts like Marlowe's an idiot for not following her here for his studies—forgetting that she herself was a resident of Trost for eighteen years.

 _Jean and Eren were right, this place corrupts you! What the hell am I doing here; it's obvious I'm not wanted, that the others see me as someone from another planet._

"So, Marlowe, Hitch told us you're working at a radio station, right?" Boris asks him, evoking a few ironic chuckles from the group.

"Yeah, that's right, it's really interesting working there; not to mention that Radio Broadcasting is what I'm studying too," the young man replies, determined not to give these guys the satisfaction to express his anger.

"Ooooh, how interesting!" one of the girls of the group bursts in hysterical laughter and now Marlowe can't suppress the furious look he throws her; from the corner of his eye he notices Hitch staring concerned at him, surely sensing the storm that's coming. "Do all students of Trost work and study at the same time? How lame, you should all get a life."

"Don't worry about that, we have a good life there, but since not all of us will take over daddy's oh-so-famous law agency or bank or whatever we need to make a living ourselves!"

"What was that?!" Boris exclaims so loudly that many heads from the nearby tables turn towards them.

"You heard me." Marlowe says; he's not yelling like the other, but his tone is intent and steady, wanting to make his point clear even when he's actually shaking from rage—and Hitch remains still, without taking sides, simply staring at the wall in front of her so she can avoid participating in the argument.

"Then why did you come here?"

"For reasons that don't concern you!"

"Yeah, right, trying to evade the question." Boris jests him and grabs Hitch's shoulder, forcing her to avert her eyes from the wall. "Well, Hitch, why don't you tell us what you think? You _did_ leave that _town_ to come here."

"Leave Hitch out of this, you hear me?"

"Oh, and why?"

"Because you may call yourself her 'friend' but I bet anything you want that you don't know her at all! Just like you don't know me or Trost! But whatever, you know what, I couldn't care less; in fact, I'm going home _tomorrow_!"

And without sparing anyone a single look, not even Hitch, Marlowe leaves the bar with quick steps and with many curious glances following him, mentally cursing himself for going through this.

 _She didn't say anything. She didn't defend you like you defended her, it's obvious that she's one of them now!_

 _Oh, well, at least coming here and seeing that will help me finally realize that it's time to let go!_

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing makes Jean leave a loud curse, Connie almost jump on his feet and Sasha wake up with a startled gasp. They've just finished watching a movie and the two guys were talking in hushed tones so they wouldn't disturb Sasha, who was dozing off leaning against Jean's arm. It was quiet in their apartment until now, content like the life they've built as roommates; when in these walls, Jean abandons his emotionless mask, laughs, jokes, takes care of the other two. Not to mention that things with Sasha have finally taken the way they should; watching her sleep made him feel so happy and so nervous at the same time. Everything is still new for them, after all they confessed their feelings only yesterday and Jean's dead scared that he'll mess everything up, although he's sworn that he won't let his fear defeat him—which is why he advised Marlowe to go to Sina and take the chance to make things clear with Hitch.

The ringing of his phone, though, breaks the comfortable silence and Jean's wondering who the hell it is at this hour. When he sees the caller's ID, though, most pieces of the puzzle come together and he leaves a loud sigh; so much for Marlowe enduring in Sina.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the premiere of the new drama series 'Heartbreaks in Sina College' airs right now," he mumbles sarcastically before accepting the call. "What's up, Dreyse?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're really happy to hear from me, Kirstein, but right now I don't have time for that. Have…Have you talked with Marlowe today?"

"Wait, aren't you two together now? Last time we talked was in the morning, he told me he'd come there, so why the hell—"

"Well, obviously I'm asking you because he's _not_ answering his phone, you mega idiot!"

"That's rich coming from you, seriously—Wait, why should he answer his _phone_ if you two are in the same—" Jean stops talking once he realizes what he's about to say and his confused expression becomes one of realization as he rolls his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do? Or say. Or anything, my point is, why did he leave you and made you asking me for help?"

"Hey, why should _I_ be responsible for this, Kirstein?" Hitch exclaims insulted, but Jean doesn't miss the small hesitation and the slight breaking of her voice. "He _did_ argue with one of my friends, but I didn't do anything to make him angrier. "

"And that's _exactly_ what made him angrier, that you didn't do _anything_ , that you were there silent while _he_ made this entire journey just to see you! And you're wondering why he's not answering his phone?" now it's Jean's turn to raise his voice, while his hands are trembling and he truly realizes how glad he is that didn't go to this wretched city to study. Connie snickers, clearly agreeing with him, although Sasha nudges him gently as if telling him to be nicer and help Hitch find his friend.

"Okay, then _you_ tell me, smartie, _what_ should I do? Hm? Marlowe came here to see me, but I have a life here and these people, no matter their flaws, are still my friends and I can't simply stop talking to them! Besides, he's leaving tomorrow anyway, so—"

"Hey, I can't tell you what you should do, you're the only one responsible for your life! And if he's leaving tomorrow then you really need to make up your mind _now_ ; leave him in peace tonight, think seriously about your priorities and go and make things clear before he leaves because then you're gonna lose him for good!"

Jean can't believe what he's doing right now, giving advice to one of the most superficial beings he ever had the misfortune to meet. But Marlowe's his buddy and, besides, maybe witnessing this argument between her two friends will give Hitch the motive to truly think about what she wants. After all, he constantly talked about Sina as a high school student and it was his best friend's death that made him discover what he wanted to do with his life. Maybe Marlowe's presence in Sina and the comparison with her friends there will have the same results for them.

* * *

"Leaving without even bothering to say goodbye?"

Marlowe gasps and leaves a groan of frustration at Hitch's voice sounding behind him. It's the next day, he's already packed most of his things in his car and he's ready to leave and go back to Trost. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to encounter Hitch, not knowing how things will be after last night—not to mention that her silence was a clear enough answer for him and what he wanted to learn with coming here. It seems, though, that Hitch won't do him the favor to stay away—she's serious right now, determined to solve this tensed atmosphere between them even if she has to keep him here; she can be quite stubborn herself if she wants to. He wants to snap at her, tell her that she basically said goodbye to him yesterday, but the words don't come out.

"Didn't think you'd want to see me after what happened. Thought you'd be happy with my leaving," he says in the end, trying to make his voice angry, but what comes out is a bitter tone; because right now it's like walls are separating them.

"Nonsense," Hitch mumbles awkwardly and sadly, like she can't believe how they've reached this point, but only now does Marlowe realize that something has changed on her. She's not yelling at him for offending her friends nor does she support her decision to move here like she did in the past. "After all, I may be here, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what we've lived in Trost all these years."

"Didn't seem like that yesterday."

"I know. But, please, let me speak without interrupting me and then you can do whatever you want," she says, her voice becoming clearer, no longer the apologetic mumble of two seconds ago. She has locked her gaze in his and it's so strange, noticing her being so serious, and Marlowe can't help but nod, mentally asking himself if something happened last night that triggered this reaction.

"I was so confused, seeing you in Sina; I had thought everything was clear, you in Trost, me here, an often communication via Internet and phone and that's it. I wanted to be angry at you for coming and confusing everything…and then you had that argument with Boris, of course you would, you had told me you weren't made for Sina and you always stick to your opinions, that's what infuriates me and at the same time makes me admire you."

"Hitch—" Marlowe forgets his promise, not expecting this explosion of sentiment and honesty from her. The Hitch he knows, the Hitch he _thought_ he knew, would yell at him for being so outspoken, she would try to balance things and calm him down, convince him to stay for the four days he had originally planned. _This_ Hitch, though, has nothing to do with what he had in mind…it's as if she grew up in a sudden.

"Please, Marlowe, don't interrupt me. I know you probably think I'm crazy now, but some situations help you realize your priorities and what you want," she goes on and can't help it; she hates to admit it, but if Marlowe's willing to forgive her, she'll owe Kirstein big time! "Which is why after the tenth failed attempt to talk to you yesterday, I went to Boris's place and sent him to hell!"

"Wait, what?!" now Marlowe can't suppress the shocked exclamation that escapes him, because, out of all the possible outcomes, this one didn't even rank to the top ten for him. It's hard for him to believe that Hitch did something like that; after all this effort she made to defend her life here, he would never expect her to take his side over her new friend's.

"Surprised? Believe me, I was that myself at the beginning, but then I realized that you were right. Boris and all the others…they are my buddies, they helped me integrate here when I first arrived and we have lots of fun together. But—"she quickly continues when she notices Marlowe's frown and ironic scoff, "you were right yesterday, I was just too blind and arrogant not to see it. They don't know me like you do, they don't know what comforts me, what scares me, how I act when I really like something…those details you know by heart after all these years."

As if her words aren't enough to render Marlowe completely speechless, Hitch wraps her arms around him, pulling him close in a tight hug and burying her face in his chest. After several moments of hesitation, Marlowe lifts his one arm and hugs her back, caressing her shoulder and kissing her comfortingly on the top of her head because he can sense her drama; four years in Sina and she suddenly realized that she may have a good life here, but she doesn't have true friendships. Encouraged by his reaction, Hitch loosens and snuggles in his embrace, a part of her still embarrassed for her outburst, although Marlowe's determined to show her that she has no reason to be ashamed.

"Hey, you only have two semesters left, right? You're stronger than you think, be patient and they'll be over before you realize it…And if you can't handle it…there are always weekends you can use to pay us a visit in Trost," he comments with a goodhearted laughter because, although Hitch pulls back and stares at him with confusion, he can see the hopeful expression on her. "I know you think there's nothing for you back there, but there _is_ , there always was."

She's still scared to go back to their hometown, the same place she wanted to avoid and kept insulting; she's uncertain of facing the familiar streets and faces after four years, he can see that. But he can also see that, despite the chasm between them during all this time, she's now ready to open up to him and lean on him for support, just like back in high school, when no one could understand the friendship they had built and the discrete way he protected her.

"Well, my courses end early on Friday, so I guess I could make a three-day trip to Trost, then," she says in the end, now with the playful and teasing tone she usually has and Marlowe feels a wide smile appearing on his face. "But don't make this one-sided, Freudenberg, come here again, call me every day, keep me on my toes, help me endure these two semesters in this hellhole I buried myself willingly in!"

It's the first time she talks about Sina like that and Marlowe wonders if the whole world has turned upside down; Hitch looks genuinely scared right now, as if fearing that she's crossed a line. His wide smile softening and becoming more lovingly, he leans down to be the same height with her and gently brushes his lips against hers: a confession of emotions, a promise to always be here for her, an assurance that she'll always have a reason to come to Trost. When Hitch doesn't push his away, though, and reciprocates the kiss instead, everything feels complete and right and peaceful, because it's as if she's thanking him for not abandoning her despite her behavior so far, for not abandoning her in this city and the people that manipulated her.

"It's gonna be alright, you'll see, it'll all be okay," he whispers and runs a hand through her short hair, as he sees her still quite uncertain for what will happen from now on. "See you next week in Trost."

"See you next week," she nods determinedly and smiles brightly at him, having gained some of her optimism back. "Call me when you arrive, okay?"

"Of course."

Long after Marlowe has left, Hitch continues standing at the entrance of the motel, staring at the road ahead and with a new-found warmth spreading through her; she feels lighter now and can't stop smiling, not even when Boris calls her for one more time.

"Do I need to send you to hell one more time, Boris?" she simply mumbles and denies the call with a gesture that has something final.

 _Two semesters, Dreyse! You can do this!_

 _And then back to Trost for good._

* * *

 **A/N: I have to admit, guys, Sina and Military Police bashing feels soooo good to write, I can't stand these guys, only Marlowe and Hitch are likable there! Hope you liked the one-shot and stay tuned for more ;) _  
_**


End file.
